


The Pretty Boy in the Ugly Sweater

by agentmargaretcarter



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Malec AU, One Shot, lucie you're so much like will, wow what an ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmargaretcarter/pseuds/agentmargaretcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is walking with his "niece" (Tessa isn't /really/ his sister) when Lucie feels compelled to shout about how ugly a man's sweater is. Translated by TylerVy to Vietnamese on Wattpad here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/114701630-the-pretty-boy-in-the-ugly-sweater</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Boy in the Ugly Sweater

“UNCLE MAGNUS, LOOK AT THAT BOY’S UGLY SWEATER.” The little girl pointed at a black-haired man with their back currently to them.

“Lucille Herondale! We do not say that sort of thing out loud,” Magnus chastised. He loved little Lucie to death, but sometimes she was too much like her father. “I’m sorry sir, your sweater isn’t-“

The man turned around. Aside from having eyes so blue that the sky would be envious; he wore possibly the most hideous maroon sweater Magnus had ever laid eyes on.

To clarify: It wasn’t maroon like the soft-on-your-eyes-suave maroon. The sweater was highlighter maroon, if that even was a thing; it just looked incredibly vibrant and gross. The stitching on it was atrocious too. There were strings sticking out and the patterns were sloppy and completely out of season.

“Sir, let me assure you that while you have a very, very attractive face, I must agree with little Lucie. Your sweater is absolutely disgusting.”

The man looked down as if suddenly realizing what he was wearing. “Shit,” he muttered. He pulled the sweater off over his head, dragging a bit of his shirt up and revealing his toned abdominal muscles as well. Magnus did his best not to gawk. Lucie didn’t bother to hide anything.

“Uncle Magnus that man is hot.”

“Again, darling, not out loud.”

The man now had his sweater off and was wearing a tight black t-shirt that left very little up to the imagination and now had Magnus’s firing off. “Thank you for letting me know,” said the man, crouching down to Lucie’s level. He put a hand to the side of his mouth and said in a stage whisper, “My sister made it for me and I didn’t have the heart to tell her that knitting isn’t her strongest suit.”

Lucie giggled. “It looked like yarn threw up on you.”

He chuckled, “That it did.”

“You’re pretty.”

“You’re pretty too.”

“My Uncle Magnus is pretty too!” She grabbed Magnus by the hand and brought him forward as if presenting a favorite pet. He blushed.

The man looked up at Magnus. “Yes. He is.” Angels above that boy’s smile could’ve made a paralyzed man stand up and promptly melt to the ground.

“My name is Lucille Harriet Herondale, but most people call me Lucie. What’s your name?” Lucie asked.

“My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” said the man, “but most people call me Alec.”

“Nice to meet you.” She held out her hand and Alec shook it gently. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Then he leaned in and whispered something in Lucie’s ear. She smiled and brightly exclaimed, “I’ll ask him!”

Lucie yanked on Magnus’s arm to pull him down to her level. She whispered loudly, “Alec wants to ask if he can have your phone number.”

“Tell him he has to buy me dinner first,” he replied quietly.

She nodded seriously and then whispered to Alec, who smirked and replied. Lucie turned back to Magnus and said, “Alec said he would like that.”

Both Alec and Magnus stood up and exchanged numbers, and then Alec went on his way and Magnus and Lucie on theirs. Once they were down the block a little, Lucie looked up at Magnus and said, “Keep that one. He seems nice.”

Magnus smirked.


End file.
